


Погоди, ты начинаешь мне нравиться

by young_Swidersky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_Swidersky/pseuds/young_Swidersky
Summary: "Вот встретишь ты однажды кого-нибудь, кто не поведётся на всю эту хрень, ― как-то раз сказал ему Монива. ― Что тогда?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slow down, you're taking me over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893118) by [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance). 



> 1\. Спасибо юзерам гентиан-горечавка и ~Etsu~ <3  
> 2\. Оригинальный заголовок из песни Suede "The Drowners".

Сколько там прошло со дня рождения, неделя? Вроде, неделя, но Футакучи всё еще вспоминал о нём. Точнее, не о самом дне рождения, а о вечеринке. В том, что ему исполнилось семнадцать лет, нет ничего примечательного; это лишь очередная возможность утереть нос младшей сестре ― а Шиори стала просто невыносимой, с тех пор как у нее начался пубертат. Не, семнадцать ― это не так уж серьезно, но вечеринка получилась отменная.

В прошлом году они праздновали в кругу Датеко. Веселье закончилось по дороге домой, когда Камасаки стошнило в откуда ни возьмись появившийся куст гортензии, а Монива начал паниковать от мысли, что у него будет обезвоживание. Зато в этом году малолетний дружок Аоне из Карасуно настоял, чтобы они праздновали вместе, так как у их двенадцатого номера тоже был день рождения. Окей, Ямагучи отличный парень и всё такое, но Футакучи растерял к нему интерес, как только обнаружил игрока под номером шесть.

И тут такое дело: Футакучи не самый приятный в общении человек. Сам бы он не догадался, но ему это частенько говорили окружающие, поэтому пришлось согласиться: он и впрямь страдает излишней доёбчивостью. Или уж, скорее, _наслаждается_. Короче говоря, он тот ещё мудила. Но, типа, он не _совсем_ ужасен. Просто частенько выдаёт такое, что люди вмиг заводятся и начинают орать. Но это их проблемы.

"Вот встретишь ты однажды кого-нибудь, кто не поведётся на всю эту хрень, ― как-то раз сказал ему Монива. ― Что тогда?"

_Что тогда?_

― Эй, ты там как? Выглядишь уставшим!

В ответ последовала пауза. Энношита пожал плечами:

― Видимо, потому что я устал.

― И всегда ты такой уставший?

Это должно было его разбудить. Он должен был сказать: "Тебе-то какое дело?" и дать Футакучи повод поиздеваться над ним еще. Но Энношита лишь вяло улыбнулся: 

― Ага. Вроде того.

― Ты собираешься допивать или нет?

Опять пожал плечами и не больше.

― Не, забирай.

― Как так вышло, что я тебя ни разу на поле не видел?

― Я не то чтобы хорош в волейболе, ― застенчиво признался он.

Сказать тут можно только одно: Энношита Чикара просто _невозможен_.

Его невозможно поддеть, его невозможно понять, и он невозможно спокоен. С ним явно что-то не так.

Видимо, единственная возможность преодолеть поверхностность знакомства с Энношитой ― это выспросить его телефонный номер. На этот номер Футакучи отослал как минимум пятьдесят сообщений, начиная дерзкими личными вопросами и заканчивая забавными фактами о фильмах, которые Энношита, может быть, никогда и не видел.

Стрелка часов близилась к двум ночи, а Футакучи не мог перестать думать об этом полусонном тихоне, который, _естественно_ , даже не очень хорош в волейболе. И тогда он решил позвонить.

― Алло?

― Энношита? Это Фута...

― Знаю. У меня стоит определитель.

И, черт возьми, его голос звучал _бодро_.

― Ты чего мне звонишь?

Футакучи всегда был неебически крут. Не настал еще тот день, чтоб он не был крут. И не настанет. 

― А мне нужна причина? ― проговорил он, пожалуй, немного быстрее, чем надо, потому что он ведь крутой, черт возьми!

― Мы не так хорошо знакомы, ― отозвался Энношита. ― Я в курсе, что ты писал. Но я же, всё-таки, ни разу не ответил. Поэтому звонить мне ― это несколько... чересчур?

И он даже не упомянул тот факт, что на дворе третий час ночи.

― А ты знал, что в "Троне в крови" использовали настоящие стрелы? ― сказал Футакучи. Когда сомневаешься, вбрасывай всякую хрень.

Энношита вздохнул.

― Знал. Я его пересмотрел раз десять.

― Этак всю жизнь продолбать можно, ― сказал Футакучи, решив не упоминать, что сам видел этот фильм далеко не дважды. И даже не трижды.

― Ты позвонил, чтобы рассказать еще больше всем известных фактов? ― спросил Энношита.

― То есть, всё, что я тебе отправил...

― Никто не знает о кино больше, чем я. Даже ты, Футакучи. Лучше иди спать.

Футакучи _не мог поверить_.

― Погоди! Не вешай!

― Назови три причины, почему я не должен тебя сбросить.

― Ты. Я. Завтра? ― попытался Футакучи.

Последовала долгая пауза.

― Ладно, ― сказал Энношита. ― Можно сходить в кино.

Он повесил трубку. С тех пор Футакучи не спалось.

* * *

― Заметил, что Футакучи сегодня какой-то странный? ― спросил Обара.

Футакучи не обернулся. Когда слышишь в клубной комнате свое имя, обернуться ― это всё равно что подставиться под насмешки, а он слишком устал, чтобы отвечать. Ночью он до четырех часов доставал Энношиту своими СМС-ками, и это было довольно забавно. Однако выяснилось, что Энношита постоянно выглядит уставшим, потому что _по-настоящему_ страдает бессонницей. А Футакучи при таком распорядке дня не мог держаться бодро.

― Ага, ― ответил Онагава. ― Он просрал тренировку.

― Я поздно лег спать и опоздал, ― буркнул Футакучи, потому что, серьезно, не может же он позволять им хаять его. У него тут репутация и все дела.

― Это почему? ― спросил Онагава. ― Дрочил, небось?

― Фу, ― скривился Сакунами. ― Не хочу об этом думать.

― Эй, а у Футакучи-семпая вообще есть девчонка? ― спросил Коганегава, который, очевидно, был не в курсе, что для танго не всегда нужны двое. 

― Ну хорош уже! ― Сакунами застегнул рюкзак и схватил Коганегаву за рукав, утаскивая его за дверь. Тот сделал вид, что против. Вообще, похоже, он успел привыкнуть к Сакунами и его замашкам, поэтому позволил выпереть себя прочь из клубной комнаты.

Как только они ушли, Онагава сощурился на Футакучи. 

― У тебя появилась девушка? Это из-за неё ты ведешь себя так, будто тебя прокляли?

― А мне что, на тренировку нельзя опоздать? ― огрызнулся Футакучи.

Вообще-то он постоянно опаздывал ― вчера утром чуть не пропустил электричку, потом заблудился, когда искал предложенный Энношитой кинотеатр в Сэндай, и в результате продолбал самое начало фильма.

Энношита даже не разозлился, ничего подобного. Это было так же непостижимо, как и в первый раз. Футакучи успел привыкнуть к тому, что люди постоянно бесятся на него ― типа, когда они с Камасаки встречаются в коридорах и посылают друг друга на хрен, или там...

― Эй, Земля вызывает Футакучи, ― позвал его Онагава. ― Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал?

― Я прикидывал, с какой стрижкой люди начнут воспринимать тебя всерьез, ― не по делу отозвался Футакучи, прикрывая дыру в разговоре. ― Панталоны.

― Очень смешно, ― обиделся Онагава.

― Эй, Футакучи, не хочешь слопать с нами мороженого? ― спросил Обара. ― Или у тебя свидание со своей _девушкой_?

― Завали, ― фыркнул Футакучи, не придумав ничего более остроумного. Он показал парням средний палец, великодушно игнорируя смешки, и удалился из комнаты клуба.

Аоне ждал снаружи.

― Извини, ― сказал Футакучи. ― Панталоны там сопли распустил.

― Ничего.

― Я и впрямь был не крут на тренировке?

― Немного, ― согласился Аоне. ― Из-за нового друга?

― Мы переписывались допоздна, ― немного смутился Футакучи.

Аоне пожал плечами и вытащил телефон из кармана. Футакучи заметил промелькнувший на экране его дисплея снэпчат; юзер под ником SHOUYOUACE числился в списке контактов как "лучший друг". 

― Раз уж у тебя появился новый лучший друг, то я плюну на всё и провозглашу Энношиту своим лучшим другом, ― сказал Футакучи. 

― Это просто приложение, ― ответил Аоне.

― Надо его установить. Отвоюю обратно свой законный статус.

Они добрались до станции, где обычно расходились по своим делам: Аоне оставался ждать электричку, а Футакучи еще надо было забрать Шиори после занятий в хоре и затариться кислой жвачкой. Чтобы Аоне не ушел, засмотревшись в телефон, Футакучи схватил его за рукав.

Через десять минут SHOYOUACE получил сообщение от futakuchisenpai ― скриншот снэпчата iron_aone, где SHOUYOUACE записан его лучшим другом, с надписью "Я приду за тобой~♪". В конец сообщения Футакучи влепил подмигивающий эмодзи.

* * *

Путь до Карасуно был неблизкий. Футакучи не мог сказать точно, когда впервые пришел к мысли "Да, конечно, я бы смотался туда, просто чтобы увидеться кое с кем", но такое решение он теперь принимал без раздумий.

Обычно они пересекались в Сэндай, золотой середине между Карасуно и Датеко. И хотя иногда у Футакучи складывалось впечатление, будто Энношита не хочет, чтобы команда знала об их дружбе, всё равно они встречались здесь чаще всего. Они ходили в кино, обедали в кафе, и Футакучи тратил немало времени, стараясь не думать о том, как ему нравится проводить время в компании Энношиты.

У Футакучи было много друзей, но он начинал подозревать, что они нравятся ему только потому, что правильно реагируют на его выходки. Энношита постоянно реагировал _неправильно_ , но это лишь распаляло любопытство.

Ну, ладно, при этом Футакучи не считал Аоне, который был его Лучшим Другом, начиная с самой первой их попытки сыграть в волейбол. Тогда капитан взглянул на них, стоящих бок о бок, и сказал, что они могут стать центральными блокирующими. Футакучи с негодованием сообщил, что он вообще-то доигровщик, да и еще, к тому же, ас, преогромное спасибо за внимание ― и всё было бы неплохо, если бы асом не оказался _сам капитан_. Так что Футакучи посадили на скамью чисто из вредности.

Но когда третьегодки свалили из команды, чтобы сосредоточиться на экзаменах, капитаном стал Монива. Команде потребовался ас, и Футакучи наконец-то взял реванш.

Впрочем, это не отменяет того, что целый год сидеть на скамейке оказалось нелегко ― особенно учитывая, что Футакучи был звездой волейбола в средней школе. Аоне помогал ему в своём тихом стиле. Даже несмотря на то, что Футакучи всегда был популярнее и его постоянно окружали люди, Аоне не оставлял его. Обнадёживающе. 

Появление нового друга ― _близкого_ друга, а не просто кого-нибудь, с кем можно поболтать в обеденном перерыве ― это серьезные перемены. Причем, долгожданные. Футакучи слишком нравилось общаться с Энношитой, вот почему он проделал весь этот путь до Карасуно.

Энношита ускользнул с тренировки, чтобы встретиться с ним. Он был весь лохматый, на ресницах дрожала капля пота. Футакучи даже захотелось сделать фотку: похоже, он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы увидеть Энношиту, который реально чем-то заинтересован.

― Я ненадолго, ― предупредил Энношита. ― Сказал Савамуре-сану, что вышел в туалет.

― Ну, можем сходить туда вместе, ― сказал Футакучи. ― Там и поболтаем. Раз уж тебе совестно за враньё.

Энношита прищурился.

― Ничего страшного. У меня не настолько активное нравственное сознание.

― Поэтому ты мне и нравишься.

― Ага, ― отозвался он. ― Мне уже пора.

― Так быстро?

― Я отношусь к волейболу со всей серьезностью, ― сказал Энношита, и Футакучи не смог определить, шутит он или нет. ― Не хандри. Еще увидимся.

Чуть позже Футакучи обнаружил себя у стены спортивного зала, ― в ожидании он прислонился к ней спиной, отвлекаясь на переписку с Аоне и игры в телефоне. В Карасуно воцарилась тишина, это слегка раздражало. Футакучи продержался всего пять минут, прежде чем потянулся за наушниками. Увлеченный грохотом музыки, он не заметил, как из спортзала вышел Ямагучи и присел рядом. 

― Эм, привет, ― сказал Ямагучи.

Футакучи вынул наушник.

― Привет, ― ответил он. ― Что творим?

― Я просто решил передохнуть, ― сказал Ямагучи. Похоже, он стеснялся заводить разговор, но ему было любопытно. ― Что ты тут делаешь?

― Жду Энношиту, ― заявил Футакучи с гордостью в голосе.

― Ого, так он и впрямь дал тебе свой номер.

― Ага. Мы часто зависаем вместе.

Ямагучи смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. Футакучи закатил глаза.

― Мне... наверное, мне пора назад, ― сказал Ямагучи, поднимаясь. В спортзал он заковылял походкой раненого зверька. Футакучи фыркнул себе под нос и воткнул наушник обратно.

Прошло еще полчаса до того момента, как объявилась остальная команда, уже переодетая в форму. Футакучи скрылся за деревом, чтобы не нарываться. Цукишима наверняка так и не простил, что он дышит тем же воздухом, что и Ямагучи. Не говоря уже о том сообщении в духе "Ты по-прежнему хамло?", которое он отправил пару недель назад. Конечно же, ответа до сих пор не было.

Впрочем, Энношита его нашел. Его сопровождала та безымянная парочка.

― Прости за ожидание, ― сказал Энношита.

Футакучи пожал плечами. Вряд ли Энношита заставит автобусы ходить по расписанию.

― Мы вас еще подхватим? ― спросил один из его приятелей.

― Вы можете и не уходить.

― Не, вы как-нибудь сами по себе, ― отмахнулся второй.

― Спасибо, Киношита, ― ровно проговорил Энношита.

Как только его друзья ушли, Футакучи приготовился бросить в атаку всё своё обаяние.

― И что это было? ― спросил он. ― Боишься провести со мной слишком много времени?

― У нашего разговора был более широкий контекст, и ты его не застал, ― ответил Энношита.

― Ну, ты же можешь мне всё рассказать, да?

― Я бы не стал. 

Энношита остановился и потянулся за сумкой, откуда вытащил маленькую записную книжку.

― Секунду. Мне надо кое-что записать.

Футакучи уставился на него, но Энношита не обращал внимание. Есть что-то, подумал Футакучи, что он никак не может разведать. Даже теперь Энношита по-прежнему загадка.

* * *

Футакучи едва ли не _умолял_ тренера Ойваке пригласить Карасуно на товарищеский матч. Унизительно, но зато действенно. Так что он стоял в дверях спортзала, натянув Капитанское Лицо и уперев руки в бока, и готовился встречать гостей.

Это был стратегический ход: капитаном Карасуно стал Энношита, но он к этому еще не привык, как и не привыкли его ребята. А Футакучи уже понял: единственное, что может уязвить неуязвимого, так это волейбол. Поэтому он позвал эту разобщенную команду на незнакомую территорию и теперь намеревался разбить Энношиту наголо.

То есть, Карасуно. Его _команда_ намеревалась разбить _Карасуно_.

Он пожал руку Энношите и отвел его в сторону.

― Как поживает новый состав?

― А, мы пока пытаемся поладить, ― сказал Энношита. ― Сейчас всё немного сложнее, так как третьегодки сдают экзамены.

― Ага. Поэтому наши семпаи ушли раньше.

Энношита покосился через плечо.

― Ну, в нашей команде еще многое изменится.

― А? ― Футакучи поднял бровь. ― Это почему?

― Мы с Ямагучи не самые сильные игроки, ― нервно рассмеялся Энношита. ― В следующем году новички могут заставить нас прикурить.

― Ты же капитан, ― сказал Футакучи чуть резче, чем хотел. ― Тебя не могут вышвырнуть из команды!

― Так-то оно, может, и так, но я всё еще беспокоюсь за Ямагучи.

Футакучи покосился на парня ― тот болтал с Цукишимой и выглядел так, словно был на грани нервного срыва. Не может быть, чтоб Карасуно сегодня выиграла. Вдруг ему удастся заставить Энношиту попотеть?

― Тогда подавайте первыми, ― великодушно сообщил Футакучи. ― Раз уж вы наши гости!

Энношита вяло улыбнулся:

― Спасибо, так и сделаем.

Вот что можно сказать точно: Энношита не дурак. Он знал, что Футакучи собирается победить, но, похоже, заранее смирился с поражением.

― Мы вам поддаваться не будем, ― предупредил Футакучи, ― так что и вы не поддавайтесь.

Они разошлись, чтобы Карасуно переоделись в спортивную форму. Футакучи ощутил укол зависти, когда Энношита объявился в футболке с первым номером. Согласно традициям Датеко капитан носил второй номер, а вице-капитан ― первый, и обычно это не вызывало никаких нареканий, но сегодня Футакучи ощутил какую-то... несостоятельность.

Так, нельзя позволить этим мыслям добраться до него. Сегодня дело в волейболе, а не в иерархии.

Он наблюдал, как Энношита расставляет игроков на позиции, и ― _черт!_ ― на подачу встал Ямагучи. Если это будет хоть немножко похоже на то, что он провернул на весенних соревнованиях в прошлом году, ― а об этом слышали _все_ , ― то Датеко _в жопе_. Может, им немного повезет и Ямагучи для начала сделает обычную подачу...

Но затем Ямагучи подал мяч.

У Футакучи чуть челюсть не отвалилась. Он поймал взгляд Энношиты. Вот зараза! Притворялся таким невинным и беспокойным, а у самого туз припрятан в рукаве. Ну, точнее, конечно, не совсем туз ― Футакучи был абсолютно уверен, что он здесь единственный красавчик на площадке. И всё же это была остроумная уловка. Энношита сверкал хитрой ухмылкой, словно распланировал всё с самого начала. Он совершенно точно не дурак: понял, что Футакучи играл на слабостях Карасуно. Если говорить о слабых местах, у Датеко их не так уж много, но _чёрт_ , кто тут вообще в курсе, как принимать планирующую подачу в прыжке?

Очко для Карасуно.

Каждый раз, когда они встречались у сетки друг напротив друга, Футакучи чувствовал себя истощенным. Он был так близко, что видел пот, стекающий по лицу Энношиты, куда отчетливее, чем нужно. Точнее, чем ему раньше казалось нужным. Может быть, поэтому Энношита умудрялся блокировать почти половину его атак.

Это больше не было похоже на состязание между командами. Но и на личное состязание тоже.

* * *

Дверной звонок тренькнул в самый подходящий момент ― такое бывает раз в жизни. Шиори только что свалила в магазин, и к приходу Энношиты Футакучи был дома один. Сегодня они впервые решили провернуть эту хрень с "пересечься у кого-нибудь в гостях", что было чуть интимнее, чем кафе в Сэндай.

― Чувствуй себя как дома, ― сказал Футакучи, пока Энношита стягивал обувь в прихожей.

― Спасибо.

― Пойдем ко мне в комнату? Ты сможешь лично увидеть мою коллекцию DVD.

Энношита рассмеялся с таким видом, словно его застали врасплох.

― Да, пожалуй.

Раньше Футакучи нравилось считать, что у него довольно клёвая подборка фильмов, но потом он увидел коллекцию Энношиты (тот не делал селфи, а отвечал фотками своей комнаты). Так что Футакучи и не надеялся достичь его уровня занудства.

― Впечатляюще, ― протянул Энношита.

Футакучи ненавидел, когда над ним шутят.

― Ну и хрен с ней, ― буркнул он, забираясь на свою кровать.

И всё же разговор сложился сам собой. Когда Энношита присел рядом, Футакучи забыл, что его взбесило, но зато вспомнил, почему они с Энношитой поладили. Они часами могли говорить обо всем подряд. Сначала Энношита казался ему тихим и неуязвимым, но теперь это впечатление было окончательно и бесповоротно разрушено.

Хотя Энношита не велся на провокации, Футакучи нашел его слабое место. Волейбол.

― У меня не было возможности сказать это после тренировочного матча, ― проговорил он, ― но ты отлично держался. В смысле, очень так... по-капитански.

― Спасибо, ― ответил Энношита, ― но это очень толстая попытка завязать разговор, учитывая, что ты написал уже через пять минут после отправления автобуса.

Футакучи рассмеялся, словно его и не поймали с поличным.

― Брось. Просто хотел сказать, что ты довольно силён. Раньше я этого не замечал.

― Не то чтобы, ― ответил Энношита. ― В команде я середнячок.

― Ну конечно, ― закатил глаза Футакучи.

Он схватил руки Энношиты, изучая его предплечья. Да они будто созданы для приёма. Интересно, как у него дела с прессом?

― Эй! ― воскликнул Энношита. ― Ты чего тво...

― У тебя есть кубики? ― спросил Футакучи, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки.

― Я более чем уверен, что тебя это не касается, ― сказал Энношита, пытаясь отпихнуть его руки.

Если Футакучи не ведет себя как упрямый баран, то это не Футакучи. Он ухитрился придавить Энношиту к кровати и расстегнуть вторую пуговицу.

― Серьезно? ― разочарованно фыркнул Энношита.

― Серьезно.

Энношита на секунду замолк. Затем приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но быстро передумал. Пожав плечами, он сдвинулся так, чтобы не скатываться с постели, а улечься на нее спиной. Футакучи перемахнул через него коленом, располагаясь удобнее, а Энношита услужливо придержал его за пояс, чтобы он мог спокойно расстегнуть еще две пуговицы. И затем...

Затем дверь, ведущая в его спальню, распахнулась настежь.

― Нии-чан, я купила нам... _о!_

Шиори, удивленно раскрыв рот, попятилась прочь.

― Я попозже зайду! ― пискнула она и дернула вниз по коридору в свою комнату ― отсюда был слышен только ее топот.

За то время, что потребовалось Футакучи, чтобы прийти в себя, Энношита уже успел выбраться из-под него и сесть на кровати. Он застегивал свою рубашку.

― Мне нужно идти.

― Но ты такой путь проделал! ― застонал Футакучи.

― Да, и теперь мне надо идти, ― быстро проговорил Энношита, отталкивая его и вставая с кровати.

― Блин, ― ругнулся Футакучи. Типичная Шиори, которая всё портит. А он так и не увидел, есть у Энношиты кубики или нет.

Энношита приобрел почти ― _почти_ ― виноватый вид.

― Я тебе как-нибудь позвоню.

Футакучи проводил его из комнаты кислым взглядом. Остаток дня он провел, пытаясь сообразить, почему ему так хреново.

Тем же вечером, за ужином, Шиори дождалась, пока в беседе образуется временное затишье, и коротко кашлянула.

― Нии-чан сегодня привел мальчика к себе в комнату, ― спокойно сказала она.

― Мальчика? ― переспросил отец.

― Вот-вот! Когда я вошла, Кенджи-нии расстегивал его рубашку.

Отец замер с набитым ртом. Мама выронила палочки.

― Кенджи...

― Прежде чем кто-нибудь что-нибудь скажет, ― поспешно проговорил Футакучи, ― он тоже играет в волейбол, и мы, как бы это сказать, сравнивали наш брюшной пресс? Ну, вы же знаете все эти мужские спортивные штучки?..

― Кенджи сидел на нём, ― добавила Шиори, одарив брата победной улыбкой.

― Шиори, не могла бы ты пойти к себе в комнату? ― настойчиво сказала их мама. ― Нам с Кенджи... нам надо _поговорить_.

* * *

В этом кафе они были уже сотни раз, но это не объясняло, почему Футакучи стучал ногой под столом или барабанил пальцами по колену. Не, в этот раз всё по-другому. Он пришел на свидание. Ну, правда, никто не был в курсе, что это свидание, просто Футакучи так решил.

Это решение явно припозднилось, да и самому Футакучи потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы принять его. После разговора с родителями о всех тонкостях жизни ― ничего нового, он же сидит в Интернете, типа, уже тыщу лет, ― он закрылся в комнате и рухнул спать, пытаясь заглушить стыд. Когда он снова проснулся, было почти одиннадцать, и ему пришло несколько сообщений от Энношиты.

_Извини за то, что произошло._

_Я не хотел отморозиться и сбежать._

_Я могу как-то загладить свою вину?_

Футакучи быстро набрал ответ ― _Сэндай в воскресенье?_ ― и потом несколько часов смотрел куски волейбольных матчей на ютубе, пока его снова не сморило.

Затем он очнулся утром в 04:17 и осознал, что где-то на полпути по уши втрескался в Энношиту Чикару.

Он никогда раньше не влюблялся. Точнее, он встречался с парой девчонок, которых больше интересовала престижность отношений с асом Датеко, чем его дурацкое увлечение фильмами. Парочку из них он даже целовал. Но всё это и в сравнение не шло со стрёмным ощущением, которое настигало его всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Энношиту. А оно было по большей части стрёмным, потому что, во-первых, Энношита всё-таки парень, а Футакучи не был ни бисексуалом, ни кем-то там еще (проверено горьким опытом!). И во-вторых ― у них похожие стрижки, это всё равно что смотреть в зеркало, которое прибавляет тебе усталости и отнимает роста. Так что, Футакучи теперь должен считать себя нарциссом?

И всё же это было довольно круто ― в смысле, влюбиться в кого-то ― и поэтому Футакучи решил, что они на свидании. Но Энношите он потом всё объяснит.

― Я тут подумал: может, сходим на выходных в кино? ― сказал он обыденным тоном. Раз Энношита не вспоминал тот Инцидент-с-Кубиками, то и он не будет.

― Конечно. ― Энношита, даже не оказав ему милость, продолжал пялиться в меню.

Футакучи нахмурился.

― Ты меня игнорируешь из-за того, что произошло? ― спросил он, вмиг нарушив данное себе же обещание.

― Нет, ― ответил Энношита, ― я просто читаю меню.

А это на редкость бессмысленно, учитывая, что они сюда уже заходили, а Энношита постоянно заказывает одно и то же.

― Тебе как будто скучно, ― сказал Футакучи. ― Тебя вообще хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни волнует?

― Конечно, ― повторил Энношита ― его голос ничего не выражал, но Футакучи заметил, что он пытается сохранить серьезное лицо.

Футакучи наклонился ближе и подпер подбородок ладонями, за считанные секунды переключаясь на сладкоречивый флирт.

― Так что может тебя зажечь?

Энношита покосился на него поверх меню, заговорщицки улыбаясь, и они встретились взглядами.

― Хочешь выяснить?

Даже волейбольный мяч не пришел бы в голову так внезапно, как мысль: "Это не первый раз". Это даже _близко_ не первый раз, когда Энношита заигрывал с ним. Он флиртовал с самой первой их встречи, всегда был на шаг впереди, но прятался за маской усталого безразличия. И вот что еще: Энношита тоже обычный человек, со своими обычными увлечениями, страхами и мнениями. Поэтому он пнул Футакучи под столом, Футакучи широко ухмыльнулся, и уже через две минуты они целовались в уборной.

Футакучи уже давно был в курсе всей этой фигни, но такого у него еще не случалось. Энношита пришпилил его к дверце туалетной кабинки; в этом поцелуе было намного больше языка, чем принято упоминать в приличной компании. Футакучи пришлось сползти чуть ниже, чтобы им было удобнее ― видимо, поэтому появилась слабость в коленях.

― Ты офигенный, ― сказал Футакучи; охрипший голос не слушался его, какой позор. ― То есть, реально офигенный. Не в каком-нибудь стрёмном смысле или типа того.

Энношита рассмеялся.

― Точно, ― сказал он. ― Так что, вернемся и возьмем что-нибудь поесть?..

Футакучи поднял руку с его талии и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

― Я так и не выяснил, есть у тебя кубики или нет, ― тихо проговорил он.

― Тогда, видимо, поедим потом.

* * *

Вскоре Футакучи пришлось смириться с этим новым ощущением, когда теряются все нужные слова. Он привык решать проблемы сходу. Как говаривала его бабушка, "У этого мальчика на всё найдется ответ" ― поэтому ситуации, когда он не мог ничего сказать, его как-то обезоруживали.

На сей раз Шиори точно не было дома. День выдался ветреный, поэтому Энношита заявился с поднятым воротником, который закрывал шею. Взъерошенные волосы легли ему на глаза.

― Собираешься и дальше таращиться или, может, всё-таки впустишь?

Футакучи моргнул.

― Извини, ― сказал он, давая пройти, ― ты просто такой...

Энношита закрыл дверь и поцеловал его.

Когда их губы разомкнулись, Футакучи так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, и Энношита нервно фыркнул.

― Эм-м, это было неуместно?

― Неуместно? ― Футакучи распахнул глаза. ― Энношита, это же... Слушай, мне можно называть тебя Чикара? Я же могу называть тебя Чикара, да?

― Можешь, ― сказал тот. ― Кенджи.

Ответа он ждать не стал и схватил Футакучи за грудки, притягивая за новым поцелуем. Этот был коротким, беглым, но чуть более чувственным, чем следовало ожидать. Когда Энношита отстранился, Футакучи осознал, что его бросило в жар. 

― Кажется, я забегаю вперёд, ― сказал Энношита, почесав затылок.

Футакучи пожал плечами. У него не было никаких разумных возражений.

― Как бы там ни было, ― продолжил Энношита, ― я принес домашку.

Футакучи поднял бровь.

― Не смотри на меня так. Вторник же. У тебя есть домашка?

― Есть немного, ― сдался Футакучи.

Он позволил Энношите занять свой рабочий стол, а сам расположился на кровати. В основном потому, что оттуда открывался отличный вид на Энношиту, который продирался сквозь задачи по алгебре. Его волосы всё еще были растрепаны; лицо выражало тихую сосредоточенность. Даже просто глядя на него, Футакучи чувствовал себя так, словно целый час нарезал круги по спортзалу, но это вызывало далеко не то изнурение, от которого сгибаешься пополам, тяжело дыша. Это вызывало ощущение, словно ты _заслужил_ своё изнурение.

― Эй, ― позвал Футакучи и перевернулся на спину, ― сколько тебе там осталось?

― Я только начал, ― ответил Энношита.

― Ну, заканчивай.

Футакучи смутно осознавал, что капризничает, как маленький ребенок. Ну и хрен с ним.

Энношита покосился через плечо.

― Я подумаю об этом.

Впрочем, между ними всё-таки _что-то_ проскочило ― прошло не больше минуты, как Энношита со вздохом отложил ручку и улегся рядом с Футакучи.

― Доволен?

― Не совсем, ― ляпнул Футакучи, не успев вовремя прикусить язык. Энношита в ответ на это приподнялся и сел на него верхом.

― Моя очередь, ― сказал он. Футакучи вытянул руку и убрал чёлку с его лица, но позволил ладони задержаться на секунду.

Секунды Энношите оказалось вполне достаточно: он полез в карман, вытащил оттуда ручку и небольшой блокнот на спирали.

― В чем дело? 

― Подожди секунду, ― пробормотал Энношита с отсутствующим видом. ― Когда бы я ни... короче, дело во вдохновении. Это для сценариев.

― Понятно, ― сказал Футакучи. ― Я же весь такой _вдохновляющий_.

Отвлекшись от блокнота, Энношита моргнул и посмотрел на него.

― Ага, ― сказал он так искренне, что Футакучи не нашел, что ответить.

Прошла еще минута или две, прежде чем его рот снова оказался ничем не занят.

― Ты свой блокнот уронил, ― заметил он.

― Я в курсе, ― ответил Энношита. Судя по голосу, ему было наплевать.

В этот раз ответа и не требовалось.

* * *

Футакучи перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Это... Это всё _неплохо_ , но могло стать еще лучше, если бы он это как-нибудь обозвал. Типа, "отношения". Или "симпатия", он не привередливый. И всё же было бы классно называть это как-то иначе, чем "мы видимся время от времени, чтобы раздеваться и творить непристойное".

Он никогда раньше не встречал таких, как Энношита. Правда, стоило подумать об этом, как он становился отвратительно ванильным, и приходилось заняться домашкой, чтобы успокоиться.

Он снова перекатился на бок и потыкал Энношиту в плечо.

― Слушай, зачем нам это?

Приоткрытые глаза Энношиты блеснули сквозь ресницы.

― А?

Окей, должно быть, он не очень хорошо выразился. Футакучи-то точно знает, что делает. И зачем. Он вообще очень хорошо контролирует ситуацию. Наверное.

― Зачем _тебе_ это? ― спросил он.

― Не знаю. ― Энношита прошелся ладонью по его волосам. ― Наверное, потому что это забавно. И потому что ты мне нравишься?..

Мозг Футакучи перестал функционировать напрочь.

― Ты...

Он выскочил из постели в чем мать родила и подобрал с пола свой школьный пиджак, натягивая его на плечи. Запрыгнув обратно в кровать, он набросился на Энношиту ― не требовалось много усилий, чтобы раздобыть вторую пуговицу пиджака, и все же он отодрал её и пихнул Энношите в лицо.

Энношита захохотал.

Он никак не мог остановиться. На его глазах выступили слезы. Футакучи был абсолютно уверен, что он в жизни так не смеялся.

― Ну и ну, ― сказал Футакучи, ― в смысле, я пытался быть романтичным, но если ты хочешь просто поржать надо мной ― что ж, не стесняйся.

― Извини, извини, ― выдавил Энношита, всё еще не в силах успокоиться. ― Я просто... Я так рад, что у меня есть кто-то, кто так небезразличен ко мне, и это ты...

Футакучи издал какой-то задушенный звук ― он и не подозревал, что голосовые связки на такое способны ― и быстро вытер глаза на тот случай, если распустил сопли, как мальчишка. А если бы он и впрямь разревелся, то это была бы _полностью_ вина Энношиты. До чего же несправедливо, что кто-то настолько тихий может всего парой слов превратить кого-то настолько клёвого в сплошной комок громких, уродливых всхлипов.

Впрочем, он тоже смеялся. Теперь они оба хохотали, согнувшись пополам на кровати Футакучи.

Футакучи завалился на бок, уронив руку на грудь Энношиты.

― Возьми... блядь, возьми эту чертову пуговицу! ― задыхаясь, выдавил он.

Энношита накрыл его ладонь и пропустил пуговицу между пальцев.

― Спасибо, ― шепнул он.

― Да, да, ― отмахнулся Футакучи, ― этого не происходило, окей? Не будем говорить об этом.

Энношита не удержал очередной взрыв смеха.

― То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что если у меня спросят, как мой парень предложил мне встречаться, то я _не смогу_ ответить, что он был весь голый и в одном пиджаке?

― Можешь сказать, что все было чётко, ― проворчал Футакучи. ― И утонченно. Прямо как я.

― Ты как дитя малое, Кенджи.

― Пошел в жопу, ― начал Футакучи, но прежде чем смог закончить свой остроумный ответ, Энношита перебил:

― Так и было. Пять минут назад.

* * *

Когда Футакучи в понедельник пошел в школу, то с хозяйским видом вышагивал по коридору и был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он не мог перестать думать об Энношите, что было немного банально и по-тинейджерски, но какая разница? Может, ему _хотелось_ хотя бы раз побыть банальным подростком.

Обара поймал его рядом с уборными.

― Слушай, Футакучи, у нас же выходные?

Футакучи скорчил рожу.

― Ты что, не только лысый, но и тупой?

― Ну и ладно, ― фыркнул Обара, решив отделаться шуткой. Но, подойдя ближе к Футакучи, он замер. ― Эй, у тебя на пиджаке пуговицы нету.

― Наверное, отвалилась, ― спокойно отозвался Футакучи.

Обара придвинулся ближе, рассматривая.

― Ты уверен? Это же вторая пуговица...

― Совпадение, ― пожал плечами Футакучи.

― То есть, это никак не относится к тому, что последнее время ты часто зависаешь с капитаном Карасуно?

― Ничуть.

― Ну ладно. Увидимся на тренировке.

Футакучи подождал пару минут после того, как они разошлись, а затем выхватил телефон и забежал в уборную. Он проскроллил свой список контактов и нажал зеленую трубку. Энношита ответил через два гудка.

― Кенджи, у меня урок через пять минут, ― проговорил он. ― Это важно?

― Не, ― ответил Футакучи, ― я просто хотел поздороваться.

― Ну ладно, ― сказал Энношита. ― Привет.

Футакучи сделал глубокий вдох.

― Привет.


End file.
